


This Is It

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, Maria Hill/gn!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You're an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D out on a mission with your team, question is... Can you make it out?





	This Is It

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

“Y/N!” You heard Maria shout into your com, you were currently in the middle of a Hydra base with your team, everyone currently split up and on their own “I’m here” you said, looking around and staying close to the wall as you moved down the oddly quiet hallway you were moving down “There’s-” Maria started until someone grabbed you from behind and slammed you into the wall, knocking the air out of you “Y/N?” Maria asked in your coms once again, hearing you start to struggle.

“Well, you aren’t supposed to be here” the Hydra agent said, dragging you with him and locking you into a room, you whirling around and slamming your fists into the door in an attempt to open it by force “Maria, I’m locked in a room” you said, freezing when you heard beeping coming from behind you and seeing a bomb with a timer currently counting down.

45, 44, 43 ,42

“Maria, there’s a bomb… Tell everyone to abort and evacuate” you said as calmly as possible, knowing you weren’t getting out of this since no one would find you in time and you weren’t a bomb specialist “I’m not leaving you in there” Maria said stubbornly, although she nodded her head to tell the agent beside her to call for an evacuation.

38, 37, 36, 35

“You have to, there’s no way you or anyone can get to me in time” you said, your voice coming out slightly choked since you knew that this was it and you’d never get to tell her how you really felt “I’m so sorry, Maria” you said in a soft voice, watching as the timer continued to count down.

26, 25, 24, 23

“Y/N no, I’m not- I can’t-” Maria said, fighting back her own tears since she loved you as well and she would never be able to see your beautiful face or hear your beautiful laugh “I love you” you whispered, wiping the tears from your eyes as you tried to open the door once more.

15, 14, 13, 12

“I love you too” Maria said, staring at the computer screen in front of her and feeling the stares of the other agents around her but she didn’t care since she was too focused on the situation at hand.

5, 4, 3, 2

Maria watched the screen as the building blew up and she let out a small shout of your name, trying and failing to hold herself together “Are you alright, Hill?” One of the other agents asked, looking at her “No, I’m not… And I don’t think I ever will be” she said, shaking her head before focusing on getting the remainder of the team home, not able to forget the scene she had just watched unfold.


End file.
